Iris-X-Savitar
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: A one shot of Iris and Savitar if you would like other charters pare togther put who and how in the review


Iris keep having strange dreams they keep being hard to remember but this night she got the feeling that she would remember.

She saw Barry making a time remnant to fight Savitar of the remnant getting injured in the face. Then she saw something that caught her completely off guard and made her angry. She saw the remnant being rejected by the others. "Your not the real Barry not my son." Said her farther. As she watch she got madder and madder. The comment that practically everyone said that she fix on was. "Your nothing."

"He is something!" She would yell but no one would hear her. Then she watch the remnant travel and then became Savitar. But she could still feel the love he had for her. For he would say to himself. "Would she have rejected me also?" To which Iris would say as she try to touch him but couldn't. "I will not." She felt his anger. At being called Barry and so Iris began thinking. Sooner than she think she saw where Savitar was. Then a voice that seem familiar to Iris spoke to her. "You can help him." Iris felt something like lightning flow through her. "Give him a reason to live." Then Iris woke up.

Iris found herself at Star Labs of everyone standing around her. "What happened?" She Asked. "You wouldn't wake up?" Said Barry as he help her sit up. "I was having a dream." She Said. "What kind of dream?" Asked Joe. Iris was trying to keep her face normal despite the anger she was feeling towards all of the people in the room. "Of something I must make right." Iris got her feet. But before the others could say anything she said. "Don't follow or track me!" She look at Barry who saw the anger in her eyes. "If you love me and don't want me to leave you don't come after me."

She then got dress and made her way to where she was going.

Time Skip

Savitar was sitting in his lair watching the memories of Barry and the others talk about Iris. He knew that Barry wanted to go after her but after seeing the seriousness in her eyes was resisting some how. He didn't hear the person behind him until he heard a voice that made his heart beat faster every time he heard it. "Savitar." At once he was on his feet spinning to face the love of Barry Allen's life Iris.

Iris gaze at the God of Speed then she said as she started walking towards him.

"I'm hear to talk to you." Savitar back up until he was against a wall and yet keep coming towards him. "How did you know who I was?" He Asked.

"I know you because the dream I was having was your life." Savitar look away from her hiding his ruin face.

Iris reach him. "Look at me." He didn't move. "It's okay you can look at me." She place a hand on the scar side of his face and turn him to her. Savitar sigh as he felt her hand gently strokes his ruin face. He forgot how it felt. "You Asked Yourself a question about me?" Said Iris as she gaze into the one white eye and the brown eye. "Here's my answer." Then before Savitar could comprehend what was happening. Iris had wrap her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Her lips on his as she kiss him with the love she give Barry. Savitar regan his sense and without thinking he was returning the kiss. He pulled her closer to him. Which she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. He grip her legs and moved them to the bed where he laid them down on to it. When they separated for air they were both breathing hard. When she regained her breath she said.

"You are not nothing, your still the man I love Bart Allen." Savitar raised his eyebrow at her and Iris explained. "I'm not going call you Savitar and I know how much you hate being called Barry. So your name will be Bart Allen." Bart stared at her then asked. "Why are you so willing to kiss the man that will killed you just to make sure he didn't die?"

"Because you won't die you'll live with me as your own person." Purple lighting suddenly crackled over her body as she pulled him into another passionate kiss. Bart felt suddenly free, the memories of Barry Allen suddenly stop, he felt something like a line linking his heart with Iris.

When she pulled away. "I die you die. Barry going have to get use to you being with us. Because I'm not going to abandon you like the rest did. I'll marry both of you, bare both children, because I love both of you and if Barry cannot handle it then I'll leave him and be all yours." Bart saw she completely serious just by the look in her eyes. He then smiled as realizing that he was give a chance at happiness with Iris West the woman he loved. He then said with his smiled turn wicked. Which Iris knew well. "I love you Iris West and ready to start a real life with you. But when we get married Barry will kiss you first but your going look more beautiful in that wedding dress because your belly will have my baby in it."

He expected her to say no, that they have to wait until they got married but instead she rip open her blouse show her chocolate color body that Bart had only seen in the memories of Barry. "I had already decided that my first child will be yours and Barry second. I also can't wait to see your handsome face across from me as I say I Do." She pulled Bart into another kiss removing his clothes to reveal his scared body underneath. Bart removed her clothes and started to kiss her neck, her breasts sucking on each nipples.

Then he was between Iris legs which she open willing and began eating her loving the taste of her. She held him by the hair as he made her cum 4 time in 5 minutes while it took Barry 5 minutes just to make her do 1. Bart was clearly the better lover for he was giving Iris not just love as Barry did but also giving pleasure much faster.

"Oh Bart you're so much better than Barry!" She moaned. "Good enough for you to leave him just for me."

"You both get me but keep this up and you be the only one that I'll make love to!"

Bart except the challenge and began using his super speed to thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy while he vibrated his tongue and lips as he eat her out. Iris moans became cries of pleasure. After she came for the 15 times though she lost count in 10 minutes she was all to ready for the next step. Bart climb up so he was face to face with Iris then he kissed her. Iris could taste herself. When they separated she said. "Now let me eat you out!"

Bart blink. "You never did that with him?" Iris touch his scared face again. "Your both the man I love but your not Barry and I don't do everything with him." Iris push Bart back and got between his leg immediately taking his cock in her mouth and giving him the best blowjob ever. It wasn't long until Bart gave a yell and shot his load into Iris mouth. But she keep going until she made him cum two more time before pulling her mouth away. It was clear she showing him what she can truly do when she let go.

They gazed at each other seeing love in their eyes then Iris West laid back her legs spread her arms out to the man that was going to take her life and now was going to make a new life with her instead. Bart climb on top of the women he love. The tip of his cock at her entrance. Her hands holding his face as they gazed into each other's eyes. Then he entered her and she moaned he was the same size as Barry but felt so much better then him. More so after he sank completely into her then started fucking her with more passion than Barry or any lover she had before done before.

In and out of her occasionally he added his super speed. After 15 minutes of love making Bart Said. "Iris I'm going cum!"

To which Iris responded. "CUM IN ME BART MAKE THAT DREAM OF ME BEING PREGNANT ON OUR WEDDING DAY REAL!! OH I LOVE YOU!!!"

"I LOVE YOU IRIS WEST! YOUR MINE ALL MINE!!!" Then he exploded inside of her as just they kiss passionately moaning into the kiss. Iris Came again on to his cock. Welcoming his seed into her womb which leak out of her pussy on to the bed. They stay like that limb around each other, their secrets parts join as one and their lips glued to each other. When they separated for air and after staring into each other's eyes again then began again. With Iris riding Bart. Their passion was great that when they finally feel asleep in each other's arms it was certain that the God of Speed and his goddess were going be parents.

And the dream came true for on the wedding day Iris West stood across from her two new husbands in a beautiful wedding dress. But she was more beautiful with her round belly that was holding Bart child. Though Bart and Iris knew as they said I Do and kissed that there was going be a lot of baby Savitars or Nikes running around soon.


End file.
